


Maroon

by smokeytaboo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Morgan being a fucking tease, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeytaboo/pseuds/smokeytaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1k of much needed PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maroon

**Author's Note:**

> hello! first time poster here. this isn't much but recently there's been a disappointing amount of smut for smut's sake and it makes me sad. i was actually a pretty active m/r writer on fanfiction.net a few years back but stopped watching CM for a while. luckily my muse has come back full circle :) i miiight be working on a longer fic involving Reid in subspace but i'm not sure what's going on with it atm haha. hope you enjoy!

" _Gorgeous._ "

Morgan whispers it mostly to himself, sliding in and out of Reid's body. There's nothing better, he thinks. Having Reid under him, taking his cock, moaning and writhing on the sheets. So _responsive_. Morgan smirks against the shell of his ear, pulling out slowly. Reid noticeably squirms then, raising his hips, or at least trying to, but Morgan has his hands flush against them. Reid reaches down then and grabs Morgan's length, guiding it back to his entrance.

"Fuck." Morgan groans at the feel of Reid's fingers, fervently pushing back in.

Once he bottoms out, he swivels a bit, and _there_

"Oh..." Reid sees white and maroon all at once and grips Morgan's arm, his head falling back into the pillow. Morgan hums his approval, leaning down into Reid's body. He gently spreads his legs further apart. Keeping a painfully slow pace, he runs his fingertips along Reid's thighs, feeling the muscles jump and spasm. He kisses his neck, grazing his teeth over his collarbone. Reid runs his hands over the older man's back, digging his nails in. Morgan knows what he wants but continues to fuck into him unhurried, the thrusts into Reid's body shallow and controlled.

Reid is wearing a frown on his face, his brows drawn together. He makes a frustrated sound.

"Can you please just-?"

"What?" Morgan mutters innocently, his cock bumping into Reid's prostate, just barely.

Reid honestly feels like he's losing his mind. He presses into Morgan's hips to drive him deeper, an exasperated noise leaving his throat as Morgan almost instantly pulls out until only the head is in. He literally almost sobs. "Morgan for God's _sake_."

Morgan just grins, inching into him only to pull back out again. "So I'm 'Morgan' now?"

Reid groans.

Morgan finds him so beautiful like this, _stunning_ , raising his hips to meet his, wanting more of him, more of his cock. He just begins to notice that he's trembling, panting and grabbing at him with insistent hands. 

" _Please._ " Reid says the word again, voice thready, raw. He twitches. At the sound of him, an aching feeling gathers low in Morgan's belly. He silently admires how Reid's flushed all the way down to his legs.

He lifts up then, and places his arms on either side of Reid's head. He slams in forcefully, causing Reid to gasp. He gets a feel for the right angle and fucks in hard. 

Reid moans brokenly, looking up at Morgan with eyes a bit unfocused, like he's not all there. It's hard to keep them open but he loves watching him every time they do this, loves memorizing every expression that comes across his face.

Morgan is closer to coming than he expected at this point, and tries to focus on anything other than the way Reid is looking at him, or the obscene sound their flesh makes together, because _God_  if that doesn't make him weak in the knees. He makes a primal sound and sinks his face into Reid's neck. He does notice that Reid doesn't seem to be breathing properly, making little choking noises with every stroke of his hips. 

"Spencer, breathe."

Reid exhales in a moan. He feels uncomfortably on edge, his skin sensitive and tingling. Just then, Morgan detaches from his body and rolls him over onto his hands and knees like it's nothing. The younger man doesn't even have time to adjust to the new position before Morgan is filling him again, pressing into his back. He slides into him with purpose, finding the right spot within seconds. Reid's head is pushed into the mattress as Morgan pounds into him like he's starving for it and Reid cries out in satisfaction, mindlessly pushes back into him. He makes a fist in the sheets, shuddering and breathless. 

"Yeah, that's it... Is that good, baby?"

Reid tightens around him, whines low in his throat. There's a direct, constant pressure on his prostate and he can barely feel his limbs. Knowing he shouldn't because it drives him crazy, turns his head anyway, watching Morgan drive into him over and over. He pays attention in detail to the way Morgan's fingers grip hard enough to bruise, how he whispers filthy things under his breath, the way his thrusts falter when he's close.  Reid's brain feels fuzzy around the edges.

"Fuck... fuck..." Reid's swearing has Morgan increasing in speed, grunting with the exertion.

Reid gasps loudly, wrapping his fingers around Morgan's wrist next to his head. "Oh my God,  don't stop please... _please_... just like that-"

Just then Reid stiffens his entire body, mouth open in a gasp. Morgan pushes into his body two more times and Reid's shouting, coming all over the duvet. He shakes for a few seconds before sinking into the mattress, his body becoming loose and pliant. Morgan fucks in once, twice, three times before meeting his release, letting out a noise resembling a growl with the force of it. He faintly hears Reid moan at the feel of Morgan coming inside him.

They breathe harshly, exhausted. Morgan is kissing the back of the younger man's neck idly, not bothering to pull out just yet.  Reid is hot and achy and the air is stifling but he feels wonderful and sated, sighing with contentment at Morgan lazily moving inside of him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love that?" Reid murmurs.

Morgan hums, waiting a moment before pulling out completely. He presses a kiss to Reid's nape before getting up and marching off to the bathroom.

Reid rolls onto his side, listening to the water run over the quiet whir of the ceiling fan. It sounds foggy, far away. He's so tired.

...

"Pretty Boy?"

He hears the voice but doesn't quite process it. He doesn't bother moving. Sleep is the priority. 

After quite a bit of coercion, Morgan manages to get Reid to at least clean up with a washcloth, the genius missing an easy toss of it to the laundry basket. Morgan laughs, and it's the kind that grates Reid's nerves but he's too tired to care. 

"We should probably change the shee-" Morgan starts.

"No, shh. Tomorrow. Sleep."

Morgan chuckles and turns off the bedside lamp. He settles in beside Reid, kissing his shoulder. "Love you. Goodnight."

Reid hums in reply.

 


End file.
